<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] The Heathen by hauntedjaeger (saellys)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469464">[Podfic] The Heathen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saellys/pseuds/hauntedjaeger'>hauntedjaeger (saellys)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Discussion of Death, Gen, Mandalorian Culture, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-S1, Religious Discussion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saellys/pseuds/hauntedjaeger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara Dune returns to the tunnels under Nevarro to help with a task she knows is important to Din.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Cara Dune, implied Cara Dune/Din Djarin, mentioned Cara Dune &amp; Din Djarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] The Heathen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/perihadion/gifts">perihadion</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248580">The Heathen</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/perihadion/pseuds/perihadion">perihadion</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Listen</strong><br/>
<embed/><br/>
<i>(or click <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jKDF37wtiG9XyJh1Q2-HgNghHOEDScj7">here</a> for streaming)</i>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="TEXT%20URL">The Heathen</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="AUTHOR%20URL">perihadion</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="PODFICCER%20URL">saellys</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 9:28</p>
<p><strong>Download:</strong> <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jKDF37wtiG9XyJh1Q2-HgNghHOEDScj7">mp3</a> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>